What Was Never Said
by TinyDancer13090
Summary: Ginny Weasley left her husband a year ago, she no longer wanted to stay with a man that never did nor would love her...especially now that she was pregnant. Yet, now her husband is back and life just got alittle more complicated.Longer summary inside
1. Prologue

Hello everyone,

This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me. I am looking for someone to help beta my story. Email or msg me at if you are interested. Thank you

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me; Most of this is J.K Rowling's work.

What Was Never Said

Chapter One:

**Prologue**

_May_

"Of course we didn't bribe him to marry you!" Molly Weasley quickly interjected, "we won't lie that money was apart of the decision"

Ginny Weasley stared at her mother in shock and turned away breathing slowly. "So…" She stopped, her temper was not calming and now she was feeling ill. For years Molly had been smart hiding this little bit of information, but now was also the worst time for it to come out. It helped make her decision; she could no longer stay with Draco.

Ginny knew she should have suspected something, her mother and father accepted Draco way too easily. Yes, he had changed during the war, hell she wouldn't be with him if he didn't. Back then he was the cold, quiet boy from Hogwarts that somehow won over the entire wizarding world. Mainly because of his involvement in the war, and after the war rebuilding businesses and restoring the wizarding world back to normal. "…Draco is first and foremost a business man" Molly continued.

"I know", Ginny didn't need reminding of Draco's dedication to his work, she was the one who put up with all the business trips, and long hours spent alone while he was at work either shut in his library or at the office.

"Gin, maybe Draco is having an affair but you cannot know for sure. A pregnancy can put a lot of strain on a relationship especially when you're so young. "Molly glanced at her daughter's pale face then continued "I believe Draco is a very virile man and once the baby is born everything will return back to normal."

What was normal? Ginny blanked out as she crossed the park walking Molly to her car and reassuring her she would do nothing drastic. She realized that for the past few months being married to Draco that her only role was one that took place in the bedroom. The fierce sexual attraction that had existed the moment they saw each other was their only form of communication. The passion had made them equal but without it they had nothing. Outside of the bedroom, it was a distant relationship that filled her with an emptiness that she never experienced.

The park was extremely busy. The air rang with children's laughs and screams as families took advantage of the sunny afternoon. Ginny watched as a man was playing with his son on the playground, a sudden realization made her groan in pain and sadness. She didn't want to fall apart here, as she sank to the bench and put her hands on her face. She knew though that such a simple father to son pastime would never be shared with any of her children and Draco. He would avoid it, or she would force him and he would do as minimal as he wanted. It wasn't what she wanted for her children, herself coming from such a large, loving family, she knew she wanted better for her children.

She could stay for the sake of the baby inside her, so it would have a father. She could try and turn a blind eye to Draco's unfaithfulness, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand him ignoring their child. She knew it was going to happen, from his reaction when she told him of the pregnancy he didn't want it any more than he wanted her. His look after she told him chilled her to the bone and the coldness that he had been showing since just confirmed her beliefs that he viewed the marriage as a mistake.

Ginny wondered miserably how long the affair with his personal assistant had been going on. Pansy Parkinson had not only been working for him for years but had been friends with him at Hogwarts. Ever since Ginny had met her she didn't miss a chance to emphasize her special relationship with Draco. Not only was she one of his old friends and part of his staff, but she also was the widow of his best friend, Blaise Zambini. She tried to banish her feelings of jealousy at the obvious affection that Draco had for his PA and vise versa and of course he would never feel that affection towards her. Even though Molly was told that there was no proof, she in fact had proof of their affair and the sense of betrayal was overwhelming.

What about the baby? Her mind pressed. She couldn't forget the fleeting excitement when she got the ultrasound and then the depression afterwards that Draco wasn't there to experience it. He hadn't even made an inclination that he wanted to come. He didn't even look up from his work. He forever since had been growing distant and the polite indifference that he was treating her with tortured her. Even if she told him that it was a son, he wouldn't care. He would be more enthusiastic about having an heir, and she didn't want her son to become a young Draco. She wanted her son to grow up loved and be happy, not cold and bitter.

She looked across the park once more. She should leave now before the baby was born, and bring him up surround by love instead of letting him suffer in pain and heartache. She had to do it, for her son. She knew that leaving Draco would break her heart, Ginny accepted that fact, but to stay with him now would kill her.

She slowly made her way to the road, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Where to, Love?" the taxi driver asked cheerfully as he pulled her from her thoughts, and for a second she was unsure, and had Draco's mansion address on her lips. Maybe she could give him a chance? He could possibly change, he had done it before. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Face it she told herself its over, he won't change. She loved him so much, more than she thought she ever could. Yet would he ever return the love? The battle raged on inside her for a good few minutes until she noticed the cab drive giving her an odd look. So she made her decision,

"Sorry sir…the airport please"

-Next chapter coming soon, please if anyone is willing to beta my story please let me know I could really use one as I know there are quite a few mistakes and it doesn't flow very well

Please review and Ill write more.


	2. Chapter One

disclaimer: Anything Harry potter related I obviously don't own.

**What Was Never Said**

Chapter One

**His Arrival**

A year later- Scotland

"Do you have everything? Passport, tickets, bags, and key to the flat?

Ginny laughed lightly "Luna everything is under control, you really don't need to worry" Luna gave her a distant look "You have enough to worry about. The next tour bus has just arrived" Gin quickly told her, she hated when people worried about her.

Days like this were always hectic, Gin mused, and it looked like today was going to one of the busiest yet. Luna grabbed her bags and they proceeded across the yard. Ginny had lived with Luna and her fiancé for a year helping them with their travel business. Their business focused on showing people around old war sites and ending with a visit to the grave sites of Harry Potter and other war heroes. Even years after the war people still travelled miles to see and remember. As much as Gin loved helping arrange guest's sleeping quarters and organizing the tours, now was a time to return to England and start her life.

"I hope you'll manage, take care" Luna whispered as she joined her friend at the front porch and watched the tour group ascend the walkway.

"It could be a while until I see you while the divorce is being settled, could be a few months even" Gin replied hugging her friend.

"Speaking from experience, gin, it could be even longer than that. Especially in your situation," Luna replied grimly, "Mine took over two years to finalize."

"Don't worry Luna I'm not expecting any problems, Draco wants this over as much as I do. He probably can't wait to finally be with Pansy anyway." Gin replied while cradling the child she had in her arms. It was just last week that she had seen a picture of the two at some party, and she was all over him like always. This time, what hurt most was he was returning the affection and posing for the camera. Ginny dismissed the thoughts. She had to focus on her booming business and her year-old son. It was time to get over the past and put it behind her.

"I'm going to miss him" Luna smiled at the year old baby bringing Gin out of her thoughts. She smiled and placed the child into the carriage and proceeded to the taxi that had just pulled up.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle seeing Draco again" Luna slowly eyed Ginny, seeing her tense in the shoulder and her eyes glaze over.

"No need to worry about that, with any luck I won't need to see him. My lawyers drew up the papers and sent them to him. It's not as though I want anything from him, including money."

"Are you crazy? You deserve to get something out of him. Especially since you now will be taking care of Damian by yourself" Luna gave her a stony look.

Gin looked at her year old son, "I can handle it Luna, and we will be well taken care of with my new job and my mom's help"

Luna sighed, Gin knew that Luna was beyond worried about the welfare of both her and her son, Damian, but she needed to get away and start her own life. She couldn't hold back Luna's life anymore, Luna had looked after both her and Damian for almost over a year and now it was time they both lived there own lives.

"Luna I really appreciate what you have done, and I really am going to miss you. I hope you and Neville can finally live your lives, maybe take a honeymoon finally" Gin slowly pulled out an envelope out of her pocket and forced it into Luna's hand.

"Gin really you…"

"No Luna, you have done so much, you and Neville need a break," Luna smiled and hugged her best friend "Lu, I can't breathe"

Both girls burst out in laughter and continued to load the back of the cab with all of the suitcases.

"Seriously Gin, You have plenty of right to demand support from Draco, especially since it's his son. Also it wouldn't hurt to dip into the Malfoy Fortune,"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! I'm sorry Luna but Damian is my responsibility. Draco never wanted a child, his conception was an accident, and I will take full responsibility for my son. I don't need financial help from Draco, I'll be able to manage" Gin reassured her friend, but then she saw the frown form upon her face "I also won't take any crap from Draco, I promise I'll be alright as will Damian" Gin added helping to ease her friend's concern.

Her plan was simple, she would get in touch with Draco through her Lawyers and he would sign the papers, and everything would be finalized. She would be able to live her life and raise her son in a loving environment. She looked down at her son, Damian, and smiled. He was so small, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the exact replica of his father, but with freckles along his little nose. Even if he wasn't wanted by his father, Gin loved him more than anything. Yes, she was finally happy and expecting that the divorce would go without any complications, it was simple. Gin frowned down at her son in the carriage. Draco Malfoy was a mysterious and very secretive man, even after being married two year she knew nothing about him. What she did know was the Draco Malfoy was not a simple man.

"Hmmm well someone's arrived in style" Luna broke through Gin's thoughts as they loaded the remaining bags into the taxi van. Gin looked at the black sleek limousine that had pulled up at the end of the yard. "I hope they know that this is a busy time of the year for us and we won't be running around after some spoilt rich couple" Luna complained as the last bag was loaded. "Anyway, the driver is ready to take you to the airport, you sure you have everything?"

"Yep, everything's packed, all that's left is getting little Damian in the car without waking him" Gin smiled and started putting the car seat into the taxi.

"Well give me one last hug then, I've got to go help Neville meet and greet and get everyone settled"

"No problem, hope everything goes smoothly here, and I'll call you as soon as I arrive in London"

The both said good bye and Gin watched as Luna ran like a little girl after her kitten over to Neville. Turning to complete her task she continued to try and put in the car seat, which was proving to be more difficult by the second. She finally got it in only to realize that she forgot the diaper bag. She took a quick glance at Damian to find him sleeping soundly and decided to ask if the driver had seen it.

"How are you doing today Mattew?" the driver was a regular that took usually took guests too and from the airport.

"Fine, you're looking very beautiful today. Are you looking for the diaper bag, Luna said something about you might forget it" Gin thanked him quickly a slight blush rising on her cheeks, "Yes, I don't know if I brought it out or not?"

"I'll double check the trunk for you" Both of them went back to the taxi to look through the trunk. After five minutes of talking about family Gin looked back to the carriage to check on Damian, only to find the carriage empty. She started to panic, but maybe Luna had taken and put him into the car seat. Yet as the thought came to mind, she looked across the yard and saw Luna greeting people at the door of the house. A feeling of unease started to go down her spine. She slowly turned to look at the black limousine further down the yard.

A second passed by and she thought that her eyes were playing a trick on her, and that the hot sunny day was causing a mirage to form. After a few seconds of blinking she looked again only to determine that it wasn't an illusion it was really him. Dangerous and Handsome weren't adequate enough words to describe him. She felt numb at the site of him, what was he doing here? He started to come towards her and she could feel her legs tremble as he approached his broad shoulders and smartly tailored suit exuding power.

She suppressed a shiver as her eyes locked with his cold, grey stare. His expression like always hid his emotions, but his eyes were radiating the fire within him. She was struck by the hardness emanating from him, along with the air of arrogance, of ruthlessness, and of power that surrounded him.

"Draco!"

She closed her eyes, trying to rid her self of the unwelcomed vision but upon opening them she found he was still there, right in front of her.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" She demanded as thousands of questions flew to her mind. He smirked, which slowly turned to a smile which reminded her of a wolf watching its prey.

"I've already got what I came here for" he taunted "it's up to you if you join us or not" he continued the smirk reappearing, confirming her suspicion that he was up to something.

"Us?" She sounded squeakier then she had wanted, she wanted to seem stronger than him.

She then realized what he might be referring to and her panic came back. Preferring to play dumb at the moment she replied "I don't understand"

He leaned over her, his 6 foot frame towering over her petite 5'4 frame. She was starting to feel breathless and disoriented with him this close, and decided to take a step back.

"Don't play dumb with me Gin," he replied gruffly, obviously getting annoyed. She looked at him, and a particular feeling started to surface, it felt as if a knife was being driven between her ribcage. She tore her eyes away. She was stunned by his arrival, she didn't know what to do or say. She could tell by his posture he was growing impatient and his eyes gave away his anger and dislike for her. Finally giving in she asked "How did you find me?"

"You wrote to your lawyer asking him to draw up divorce papers" he reminded her coolly "and I must appraise him for his speed at which he drew them up and contacted my lawyers, he truly knows how to take care of his clients" He was making small talk, trying to put her under more stress and just playing with her for his own enjoyment.

"Mr. Jordan has been a close family friend and has forever taken care of the Weasley family legal issues," she replied quickly "I know that he would never give up my whereabouts, especially when I specifically asked him not to"

"No, but his pretty little secretary would" he replied cockily "An evening of wining and dining proved to be very successful in many ways" he added silkily with a gleam in his eyes that made her sick.

"I don't want to know details of your disgusting love life" she replied viciously, "though I doubt love plays any part in it, that and you haven't answered my question of why you are here?" she added spitefully, she choose to ignore the familiar sent of aftershave.

"I'm assuming that you took time out of your busy schedule to read the letters Mr. Jordan sent to you, in them it said that I would be returning to England to sort out the divorce. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Draco inhaled sharply and swore under his breath. She could tell he was trying to control his anger, but it showed in his eyes. "I have been waiting a year to see my bloody son" His eyes were cold as slate with a murderous gleam in them and she trembled as she realized how furious he was. "Did you honestly believe that I would wait for you to show up? When I knew you would run. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to find out in a bloody letter that I had fathered a son? Bloody Hell Gin!" He ground out his jaw ridge with tension and his eyes blazing with rage. "Everyone else knew and wouldn't tell me, you even told 'Mr. Jordan' but you didn't even have the guts to tell me I had a son, and for that I can never forgive you. You disgust me" He finished with a look on his face as if he had something that smelled like garbage in front of him.

She looked at him, flabbergasted by his anger and angry at his accusation. "What should I have done then," she countered trying to defend her actions "Why should you have been told about it when you so obviously opposed of the conception in the first place? You had made it clear you didn't want either of us, Draco, so how can you blame me for wanting to bring up Damian in a life surround by love and happiness?"

"Ha, you have to be joking if you think that I would allow you to bring up my child in this atmosphere surrounded by delusional outcasts" He snarled "I have lost the first important moments and months of my child's life and I hold you and your paranoid theories about my alleged affair with Pansy to blame. You were always a jealous person. You know it's not a very attractive emotional trait Gin." He said as his eyes grazed over her trembling form "You allowed your emotions to cloud your judgment of what was good for my son, you denied him a relationship with his father, and now he is the one to suffer. I'm informing you now that for now on he will know who is father is." He told her his eyes filled with bitterness and anger.

"I would never prevent you from seeing Damian if that's what you want. We can arrange something between us I'm sure." She replied glumly as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea that Draco seemed to want a child, if it was out of revenge or for another reason she didn't know. "I'm willing to work out arrangements and I'm sure Mr. Jordan would be more than willing to help. He may be surprised by your sudden loss of aversion to fatherhood."

"Well how generous of you" his voice dripped of venom and sarcasm and she flushed. He always made her feel two feet tall when he was around and she usually would cower and avoid confrontation. Now though she had gained a backbone, her fiery spirit was back. She slowly lifted her head and stared him down, only to realize the reaction her body had to him was opposite of what she wanted to feel. How, after a year of getting over him, was he able to set her body on fire with just one look, even after all he had put her through during Hogwarts, and their marriage?

She looked up to him, only to find him analyzing her from head to toe.

"Yet then again you were always generous" he drawled "especially in bed"

"Fuck you" She snapped, tears of humiliation forming in her eyes. It was like he was reading her mind just moments ago. "I'm surprised you even remember since its been years since we shared a bed, but then again why would you need me when you were busy elsewhere?" she retorted scathingly

"I'm done with this, as soon as I arrive in London I'll get my lawyers to draw the divorce papers and set some sort of arrangements for Damian" she said as she looked toward the house hopping that Luna was somewhere close by. She frowned as she realized that she was probably starting her speech about the tours. "If you'll excuse me I need go find him" She was praying that Luna had him, she didn't need to look more foolish in front of Draco.

As she started to walk away she heard Draco laugh under his breath then say quietly, "Are you in the habit of losing my son?" When she turned he had his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face leaning casually yet dangerously against the limousine. The limo must have pulled up when they were talking.

"No, I believe Luna must be taking care of him"

"Well then we shall see you in London, we really must be going anyway"

She still was puzzled by his words but by the devilish gleam in his eyes and the smirk on her face she had a feeling he knew where Damian was. Hoping he wasn't and he just had company with him she decided to scope the waters

"Let me guess. Pansy is waiting in the car for you? I must say her dedication is outstanding" She admired her quick thinking skills. Obviously she would have come; she would never leave his side now.

"Pansy's behaviour and skills are truly outstanding" he replied over his shoulder as he started walking away "but she is not with me. However, Damian is probably getting restless being left in the car for so long. Good bye Gin" He smirked over his shoulder and he was already gracefully ducking his head into the car when she finally figured out what he meant.

"Wait! Draco! What do you mean he is in the car?" She yelled jogging to the car. His look of triumph only increased her fear.

"I took the responsibility of taking care of our son while your attentions where…elsewhere" he drawled "please do tell me, are you always this careless with our son?" He continued coolly

"No! He wasn't left unattended carelessly, I was putting things away and getting his diaper bag." She retorted defensively.

"No matter, you were so focused on other things anyone could have taken him" as if to prove his point he glanced into the car. She slowly dipped her head in a saw Damian's sleeping form in a car seat. She was flushed as her head reappeared from inside the car. Her attentions had been elsewhere but there was no one for miles around, he would have been safe.

"You can't just take him, you have no right. I'm his mother" she replied shocked when he was getting into the car and about to close the door. She opened the door and leaned in wanting to get Damian out when Draco grabbed her hand with a bruising grip.

"I find it funny how you say that when I am his father and you had no problem hiding him from me" He snapped. "If it hadn't been for your greed, I may never have known I even had a son"

"My greed" she squeaked in response

"I am assuming that you were hoping to get a hold of a huge lump sum for both you and your family to continue to raise him in this oh so lovely area" He looked around at the somewhat decimated house and barren land. "You really should have thought of our son when choosing a place to raise him"

"Because I'm so sure with your amazing parenting skills you would have been able to stick him in a cold manor with maids and no one to love him. That to you would be an acceptable place to raise him right" Gin replied angrily, he had no right to judge her choice of where to raise him.

"I find it highly amusing that you judge my parenting skills when I haven't yet had the chance to demonstrate them" He countered raising his eye brows as if to challenge him on what he was saying "That is all about to change now though, MY son is coming with me"

"Hell he will be" Gin replied as she saw the taxi driver coming over. "Miss, we need to get going"

"Yes sorry Matt, I'll be there in less than a minute" She replied over her shoulder. "Okay Draco, give Damian back, you made your point"

"Well apparently I didn't Ginerva. He is coming back with me" He replied coolly, then quickly gave directions to the limo driver. Fear started to rise inside her. He couldn't be that cruel as to take Damian from her.

"Bloody Hell Draco!" tears started to come to her eyes as the emotions for the day overwhelmed her "You can't have him!" she didn't know what else to say, she was confused of how things could go so wrong so fast.

"No Ginerva, you're mistaken, I already have him" he said his impatience growing "It's up to you if you come too. Personally speaking I don't care if you rot in hell though" He growled savagely. She stood there horror struck at his viciousness. "I would love nothing more than to watch your body wither in pain from the Cruciatus curse, but for our son's sake I suggest you get in the car" He pushed open the door of the limo waiting for her to get in. His words cut her, and were probably more painful then if he had used the Cruciatus curse on her. She took one look at his face and saw the seriousness and impatience shining in them

"I would never let you take him without me" She proclaimed and started to walk to her taxi to get her bags. She threw most into the back of the limo, stopping just to say she would be a few more seconds. At the taxi she grabbed her purse and the diaper bag and was about to say sorry to Mattew when she saw out of the corner of her eye the limo starting to move slowly.

She quickly took off forgetting about Matt and ran toward the limo, tears stinging her eyes as she opened the door of the moving limo. She threw her bags in getting frustrated that Draco sat there not telling the chauffer to stop the car. She finally scrambled in "You bastard" she swore at him "You knew I was coming!" She finished breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"I have a good...mind to charge you with kidnapping" She said as her breathing returned to normal, still unshed tears made her eyes glassy. She stared around the limo, and then a sudden thought occurred to her, she was caught in a trap. She couldn't leave the limo, and she had no way of getting herself and Damian out of the car. He had set this trap and she fell for it. When she looked towards him, he had a smirk of triumph in place, as if reading her mind. She was entirely at his mercy and her fear and loathing were coming back. She heard the unmistakable click of the locks, and locked eyes with him.

"Not kidnap" he drawled as his eyes settled on her flushed face "I would prefer to call it repossession, but this time you won't escape. I promise."

Hello everyone again, so I will probably be updating every weekend. I am thinking that there are going to be 9-10 chapters maybe more. I have most of this written and am still looking for a beta for my story.

Thank you for the reviews

Babybear089

Harrypotterchick4ever

Kristal182

Thekatherine

Please keep the reviews coming :D


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Anything Harry potter related I obviously don't own. Chapter Two

Going back Home?

Inside the car the tension was thick as Draco and Ginny ignored each other. Damian suddenly lost interest in his toys and was currently gazing around the limousine with curious eyes. His eyes settled on Draco, unblinking and unmoving for a few minutes until the only movement was his little bottom lip starting to tremble.

"Its okay mommy's here. No one's going to hurt you" Gin replied in soft tones gently brushing the few hairs on his head. He immediately turned his head and the tears in his grey eyes disappeared. His face broke out into a toothless grin and he once again became immersed in his toys. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco tense and anger fill his eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'm that barbaric, that I would hurt my own son?"He snapped trying to keep his voice low as not to scare Damian. "What kind of person do you think I am?" he bit out

"You don't want to know what I think of you" Gin returned with a smile solely for Damian's sake. "You're the one that tried to drive off without me. Don't you think that you would have hurt your son in some way had you taken him from me?"

"You're so damn dramatic," he snapped he patience warring thin "Yet you forget you're the one who abandoned him."

"I didn't abandon him, someone stole him. Honestly, how did you think he would have coped with that?"

"The same way he's coped without a father" he retorted. Ginny stopped talking, giving up trying to talk to him, it was pointless when he was like this. She had been in many of these sorts of fights with him during their marriage. Arguments where he would continually fight with her until she gave in and they ended up in bed. Now it was different, she was stronger, and they were no longer an item.

Draco eyed her slender figure out of the corner of his eyes, surveying her appearance. She hadn't changed much since she left. She wore a simple outfit of faded jeans and a sweatshirt. Her fire red hair was thrown in a loose bun that had curls falling around her face. She was so different than the other women that he normally admired, women like his PA Pansy Parkinson.

He suddenly decided to speak bringing himself out of his thoughts "He would soon forget you and instead of a mother he would have a father. Children at this age don't remember too much. Yet, since I do think of our son's well being I accept that you will have to play a part in his life, for now at least?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"When he is older the situation is likely to change, but for now I'm willing to take you back" he drawled

"Oh how kind of you to accept me with open arms" sarcasm dripping from every word "If you didn't notice I didn't want to be 'taken back'."

He just stared at her "I mean it as, be happy your even here and I'm being so reasonable. I could have easily tried to gain custody of him, in which I would have won due to finances and your actions in the past year" he informed her in a cold clipped tone.

"I would have fought you for him and you know it, they would not separate a child from his mother unless it was harmful to be with the mother, which it isn't" As she spoke she made the mistake of looking at him. After a year he still made her feel weak and she was easily falling for him again. She shook her head. It took her a year to convince herself that she hated him. She had plenty of reason too, yet the moment she set her eyes on him her body flamed with desire. The worst was that he knew what power he had over her, it wasn't like she was hiding it. Like when they were married her body reacted as if it wasn't connected to her brain. In his presence she found herself weak around him, and the way he was so hurtful caused a pain in her chest that was worse than she could have imagined.

"It's not as if getting together again would be that horrible for you. You would have Damian and money to provide for him. I'm also sure that I can come up with a few ideas that will keep you content" he spoke arrogantly. All she wanted to do was wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "If I can remember correctly during our marriage I had no problems satisfying you."

She turned sharply, glaring daggers at him. She didn't need to be reminded of her attraction to him. He ran his cold grey eyes down her body. In the past one look into those smoldering grey eyes and she was putty in his hands, an experience she did not want to re-visit. He always seemed to have the upper hand and she did not want him to get the upper hand now.

He was playing a game, a cruel one at that. He knew exactly what he was doing. She was trapped with nowhere to go and he was laughing on the inside at her.

Damian was gurgling happily which made Gin frown. He was unaware of the tension and bitterness his parents shared. Yes, now it wasn't too big of a deal but as he would grow older he would become aware of the dislike his parents had for each other, and it would affect him emotionally.

Ginny decided to try another tactic "for our son's sake do you think we could come to a reasonable arrangement and amiable divorce. We shouldn't be fighting over him, we should think of what is best for him" she whispered as Damian started to fall asleep.

"I completely agree which is why there will be no divorce. Our son deserves to be brought up by two parents who love him, even if they don't love each other" ignoring Ginny's shocked intake of breathe "You no matter will remain my wife, for better or worse. Trust me it will be a proper marriage in every sense."

"You can't expect me to sleep with you, honestly" she replied outraged

"Why not, our marriage may have had problems but the sex was always good. It was always passionate and you were the most amazing lover I ever had" the way he spoke in such a calm dismissive manner about something she held as very important and special made her break.

"I would rather die than be touched by you again" She replied as she turned away trying to hide the hurt of his earlier words.

She felt him move about the limo and choose to ignore him, only seconds later to feel him lightly grasp her chin and turn her face him. She was frozen for a minute as his touch set her on fire and she was tingling all over.

"Don't lie to me, red. Also remember that I am only putting up with you for Damian's sake, I think I deserve to be compensated." He spun away from her, he had proved his point. He had used her weakness against her, but gone was the timid girl that was love sick and in awe of the man in front of her. She lifted her chin

"You don't really want me back, hell you didn't even want Damian. So don't sit here pretending that you want to play happy family. I will be seeking a divorce Draco, and I will fight tooth and nail for Damian. This doesn't even have anything to do with him," she could see him tense and his anger flashing in his cold grey eyes but continued anyway "this about your pride. Our marriage was going downhill and I don't doubt that in the future you would have filed for divorce, but you can't stand that I walked away from you. You want to punish me and you're using our child as a weapon, a child you never even wanted"

"ENOUGH!" his voice was stung like the crack of a whip as his head spun around to face her.

"Well someone has acquired a vicious tongue. I am trying my hardest to be fair, which is more than you deserve, when you never once gave me the same consideration. You stole my son and left in the night to hide him away for me. Let's get one thing straight once and for all Ginerva," he growled "I always wanted our child. I longed to hold him in my arms, but for months you denied me the knowledge that he even existed. Now that I have him nothing will take him from me, nothing. You can file for divorce but I am warning you now, I will win custody of him and I don't care if I hurt you in the process." He finished coldly.

"I hate you" She spat and turned away

"I'm hurt that you say such cruel things Red. Truthfully you can leave if you wish, but Damian stays with me"

"Don't call me that, you lost the right long ago. Also you can't be cruel enough to not allow access to my son"

"I find that funny since I do believe you denied me access to my son" he drawled, "I will tell you though Gin, I never forgive nor do I forget"

"Yet, you seemed to forget so much when we were married, like seeing your unborn son for the first time. Which baffles me why you want to see him now? Do you have any idea how I felt that day, I was so excited sitting there waiting to go in for the ultrasound. The nurse called my name but I kept letting happy couples go ahead of me. Then the nurse came and I was the only one left. She tried to lighten the mood making a joke about forgetful men, but I still won't forget how busy you were with your lovely PA that you forgot to show up"

She had to have the last word, but he had to admit it was well placed. He knew he had made many mistakes during their marriage. He just never realized the extent of the damage until now. He hadn't meant to miss the ultrasound that day but Pansy had called upset about the usual and he was confused at what to do, by the time he tried to call Ginny to tell her the circumstance she had already left to go to the hospital. He never really knew it would be that big of a deal until he went home to find the manor empty. He had missed her ever since and the past year he had made himself believe that he hated her, but as soon as he saw her he knew that he could never hate her. It took everything in him not to hold her. Yet she betrayed him, hurt him in so many ways that it seemed impossible to ever trust or forgive her. He turned back to the scenery getting lost in his thoughts, while on the other side of the limo a certain redhead was also lost in her thoughts.

Ginny sat there thinking over her situation. She really wished that she didn't have to go back with him. She was already dreading the fact that she would probably run into Pansy the second she stepped foot off the plane. She would admit she was slightly jealous of Pansy, but she also hated the woman. At first they got along great, going for tea and hanging out exchanging gossip and fashion tips. Yet, as soon as she became a widow and then Draco's PA, everything changed. She called Draco constantly and he would rush to her side. They were best friends for a long time which she never minded, but after becoming his PA he started hanging around her place more often. She constantly was seen with him and he spent many late nights at the office doing 'work'. She couldn't blame Draco. Pansy was gorgeous. Her long black hair and big blue eyes would draw any man to her, which was probably why she was also a model before being a PA. She even dressed to kill, always making Ginny feel small and inadequate when they were together.

Ginny finally became away of Draco's eyes on her and hate the way his assessing cold grey stare ran along her body, the lust evident in his eyes. He was right when he said that was one thing that both of them couldn't deny, they were both sexual attracted to the other. Of course who wouldn't if the person looked like a Greek God, Draco was too good looking for anyone's good.

"Don't look at me like that" Ginny spat hiding behind her mask of anger "You lost your rights after you increase your personal assistants duties"

"Still jealous and insecure as ever I see, blinded by both emotions" Draco replied in a bored tone the only evidence that he was affected by what she said was the uncharacteristic clenching of his fists. Ginny flushed as her previous thoughts about his PA from moments ago flooded her mind.

Draco went back to ignoring Ginny, hoping to the higher road at this point. She was beyond talking too, her emotions swirled behind her eyes and he could read her like a book. It would do no good to continue arguing, he wanted his son and he'd do anything to keep him. He looked to his son to distract himself. The moment he had laid eyes on his son, he couldn't help but open his heart to the adorable and innocent bundle. Contrary to what Ginny had ingrained into her own mind, he wanted his son more than anything in the world. He was crushed when he found out and was unable to find him or see him. It broke his heart every time he looked into eyes that were locked with his own, brimming with happiness and love but had a cloud of uncertainty of the new stranger. He shouldn't be a stranger, and his anger started to surface towards the redhead at his side and the predicament he was in.

"He looks like you" Ginny was sincere as she spoke. As much as she hated to admit it, it was hard to ignore but Damian was the spitting image of his father.

"So, I was wondering…since I have tickets to the airport and such how about I meet you there. I was thinking of taking him see my parents" Ginny thought quickly.

"No, I don't think you understand me, so let me make myself clear. Damian is coming to Malfoy Manor with me."

"I don't want my son brought up in a snotty community, I want him to know his Wesley Heritage, see his relatives, my family."

"Yet, you weren't bringing him up in England before. You choose to raise him in a desolate village in Scotland. You had your chance to introduce him to your family and heritage, now it's my turn and he will learn of his Malfoy past and present" he ended

"Do you really want him to know the past...even your parents. Great role models and grandparents they'd be. I might add though that the Weasley family is old as yours with as much family history I'd love Damian to know, I would have also love to show him the burrow, that was until you bought that and sold it"

"It made a good profit and your parents no longer need a house that big or lowly with the status they had reached after the war"

Ginny fumed silently

"Tell me" she continued much calmer than she felt "did you know that my parents had been scheming with yours to try and make up for the years they thought that they weren't providing for me. That they were tying to marry me off to someone of higher standing because they felt guilty all those years they couldn't provide for me. Did they offer you the land the burrow was on at more than half the price as a bribe? If so why pick me? You had tons of offers out there from other families that were offering far more money and their daughter's were more beautiful then I ever would be. They would have made perfect society wives and not have cared when you continued the affairs with your mistresses" Ginny finished breathing heavily yet sighing in relief of letting go of something she had always wanted to get off her chest.

"Ever since Hogwarts you always underestimated and undervalued yourself. Draco answered coolly. "Also there were many reasons why you were suitable…" Draco continued

"All to do with everything but love" Ginny interrupted quickly not wanting to hear ever cold harsh reason why he had wanted to marry her. She knew why, and hated her parents for their evolvement in it. She had found out later on, after a visit from her mother, that they had offer tons of money and some of the land they owned and inherited at half the cost.

The car finally stopped and brought her out of her revere.

"We're here" Draco commented lightly

"I'm not leaving Damian, so you will have to wait until we figure this all out before you take him to England." Ginny piped up trying anything to help fix her current situation.

"Gin, over the two years we were married I never got the impression you were stupid, but" he smirked as he replied. "I don't think you fully understand the situation, Damian and you are both coming with me…on my private jet." He paused to assess her face which was stunned at the moment "I was serious when I said we are not divorcing. Now I am going to talk to the staff, oh and also I have arranged for a nanny to accompany us as well as stay with us for the remainder of your and Damian's stay. I thought it best they meet on the plane and get to know each other." Draco was just about to exit the limo when Ginny finally found her voice.

"Wait first things first. I don't want a nanny looking after my son, I am perfectly capable. Secondly you are not allowed to come to my flat, which brings me to the last bit that we might as well take separate planes and not waste my time" She ended feeling very proud of her outburst.

"Well let me correct you on a few things. The nanny is staying, she is there to help you if you need it and plus that's how it is done in the Malfoy Family. Also I already informed your landlord that you would not be staying in the flat any longer, and before you interrupt. You and Damian will be living at Malfoy Manor, we're he belongs." At that point he didn't wait for a reply and just got out of the limo and walked off.

Ginny sat there and then suddenly felt courageous. The limo was more than likely a rental, and her plan was set in action.

"Excuse me sir, I would just like to inform you of some changes to the plan. Mr. Malfoy is going to go ahead of us and we are going to stay at the nearest Hotel, so if you could please drive me there it would be greatly appreciated" She flashed him and grin and crossed her fingers it would work.

It did, not a second later he was turning the car back on and proceeding away from the airport. Sadly her plan had forgotten one thing, Draco. He must have heard or seen the car moving away and ran towards the limo because not a minute later was he prying the door open and yelling to the driver to stop.

"You BITCH, HOW DARE YOU" He swore at her savagely, the hate and anger in his voice made her cower.

"Please I can't live without Damian but neither can I live with you, you have to understand"

"In all fairness, I have lived without him. I believe it's my turn to spend time with him. He's coming with or without you"

"You never wanted him!" She cried out desperately "the moment I broke the news to you, you became distant and made your point you weren't interested in either of us. For gods sake you slept in a different room, started sleeping with your PA, and I don't have to even remind you how completely uninvolved in my pregnancy you were." Ginny pressed a hand to her head feeling a headache coming on.

"That's not true" he quietly seethed as his emotions played across his face. She was too tired to try and decipher his emotion anymore.

"It is true, so how can I believe what you're doing now is for a different motive" her voice sounded tired and innocent.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Not after what you just did not including the many other things you have done to hurt me. I've been more than nice and fair, but you've pushed me to the edge. I don't give a shit what happens to you, but for the sake of our son get the fuck out of the car and walk towards the plane" his voice was set in a dead whisper and when she refused to move fast enough he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the car. He continued to hold tight as he reached in to retrieve Damian.

She didn't know what to do. Everything was closing in on her. The situation, her actions, emotions, life was confusing and she had not a moment to mull over all that was happening.

"Sir, shall I take the baby" the nanny Ginny guessed, as she looked at the woman whom spoke calmly as a furious looking Draco came striding up to the plane.

"Yes, thank you Mary. It would be more than helpful. He is sleeping now and I'm hoping to keep it that way so that he isn't upset with the flight." When he spoke to the nanny he was calm and gently passed the sleeping infant to the older witch.

Ginny was pleased with the nanny. She reminded Ginny of her mother when she was younger with a giant smile plastered on her face as she cooed over the baby now in her arms. She watched as the proceeded up the stairs of the plane.

"Let's go, and remember I am not letting either of you out of my sight. So I wouldn't try anything stupid because I have had enough of your games. I only am putting up with your presence for our son's sake, but you continue I will not hesitate in divorcing you, taking our son and ruining what you have left of your pathetic life" Draco glared at her to enforce that it was a promise and not some idly threat he was making. Gin sighed in defeat and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. She decided to hang her head as Draco pushed her towards the plane.

Everything was a blur as the jumbled mess ran through her mind. She hardly registered the door to the plane closing and her seat belt being buckled by Draco. She looked out the window she had just noticed and let a tear fall as she realized she had failed to protect herself and her son, and now that she was on this plane she had no escape. She was trapped by Draco and decided to live with what the fates had handed her, for now.

Hello everyone again

Thank you for the reviews, sadly this chapter will be a little more disappointing as the grammar and spelling are not up to par. I decided to push it out because I won't be able to write for a while with my exams approaching and my new job starts. I won't update till around the end of June or if I put out chapters they will be very short, sorry. Let me know what you would prefer long or short. I hope this chapter help explains some things.

Juliana – don't worry Draco isn't going to be mean the entire story. You will see why he is like that, and he will change a little as the story progresses. But it will be a slow change.

I am hoping to redo this chapter once I have the chance in the summer.

Happy Reading

3


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Anything Harry potter related I obviously don't own. .

**What Was Never Said**

Chapter Three:

The Past and Plane Ride

Ginny decided to go check on Damian and talk to the nanny who was sitting quietly a few feet away, anything to get away from Draco and his cold demeanor. His last words as the plane had started to move were still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Ginny wiped the tear from her face and turned to look at the devil himself. Her eyes pleading with him for some mercy but she knew it was no use, his mask was in place and his eyes hard as steel. _

"_You can't do this" she whispered as both her body was tired from the day's events_

"_Watch me" He spat not even turning to look at her. Ginny decided it best not to sit near him and quickly started unbuckling to move to where her son and the nanny were. Yet the moment she did a hand clasped around her hand and the second her head was raised lips came crashing down upon her own. It was not a lover's kiss but more of a branding, he was staking his claim. His lips hard yet soft was forcing her lips apart, trying hard to push it further. He didn't care if she responded and in her shocked state all she could do was sit there and let him continue. She felt her chest tighten as her breathing started becoming irregular and she started kissing him back. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Though as soon as the kiss started it ended and with it brought the sudden realization that it was done just to humiliate her. Which is exactly what it did, her body had been on fire and she had desperately wanted to continue. She missed his kisses, the passion he use to have in them, she missed him. _

_He knew what kind of effect he had on her. He was just proving his power. For the few seconds the kiss lasted she had forgotten everything, her problems, the plane, and her son. With knowledge came power, power she didn't want him to be able to exert over her. _

"_Don't touch me" she forced the words pass her mouth and saw his smirk widen and a laugh escaped._

"_You're a very good actress Gin, but you don't fool me. I know you very well and forget nothing about you. I remember well what pleased you and you just proved nothing has changed." He breathed in her ear quietly making a shiver run down her spine that had nothing to do with fear or the cold of the cabin. "Welcome back, my sweet wife" He teased her as he grabbed her hand and rubbed in circles on her palm. She withdrew her hand, tired of the humiliation and games he was playing. She returned to looking out the window and let the tears continue to fall until sleep took her away from reality. _

_End Flashback_

She was brought out of her thoughts as she reached the nanny, Mary, and Damian.

What the HELL have I done?

Draco stared moodily at the glass in the middle of the tray and with a muttered curse swopped down to pick it up and then downed the contents. He usually never drank alcohol in the middle of the day, but today was one of the most stressful days in his life. He needed something to numb his senses, and forget about the effect Ginny was having on him- always had on him. She was completely unaware of his emotions and how dangerously close he was to losing his control.

She was sitting at the back of the plane rocking Damian who had taken a dislike to his new surroundings and let those around him know about it. The nanny he had hired, Mary McCaffrey, had an impressive resume and was said to be the best in child care, but she was unable to calm the baby. Once he was in Ginny's arms though he instantly calmed and rested his head on her shoulder as he drifted to sleep.

"See he needs me" She had said loud enough for him to hear

She was right though, now that he saw them together it just confirm his thoughts on the matter. She would have to stay with him and his son. He smiled as he looked at the scene before him, Ginny slowly rocking their son to sleep while singing a French lullaby. Obviously she did that on purpose and sadly it reminded him of his childhood. Yet he couldn't help but feel happy at having the family he once longed for.

He shouldn't have kissed her though. He shouldn't have given in to his desire, almost primal need to have her in his arms again. He need to remain in control if he was going convince her that coming back with him was best for everyone, not just the baby.

He had tried to convince himself that he could hate her but the moment he crossed over to her back in Scotland his mind was a confused of what to think. She had deceived him by not telling him he had a son and he had lost the first year with his son and then she handed him with divorce papers, at which point he was ready to commit one of the unforgivable. He told himself he didn't care if she didn't want to be his wife, he hand enough of feeling a fool and didn't want her back ever. He just wanted to have his son and experience everything he was missing for the first year that was taken from him.

Brave but stupid, was the saying that came to mind. He knew as soon as her laid eyes on her in Scotland that he couldn't let her go. She was in his blood, apart of him that he couldn't be parted with-ever. The flash of fear in her eyes and the way she trembled at the first site of him back in Scotland shocked him. He never was a monster during the marriage, was he? She had no reason to cower away from him and as he had overlooked her it was confusion and hurt that filled him. She had hurt him in unimaginable ways and all he ever did was care for her. He wanted her back, without a doubt but he promised himself that he would not trust her nor accept her until he found out why she left him in the first place. He knew that they both felt strongly towards each in a sexual way at least. He felt the tension in the car and saw her look at him with lust filled eyes. The kiss that took place not to long before proved it as she responded eagerly as much as she was trying to hide it.

He looked at the glass set on the tray and poured himself another glass of rum and quickly drained the contents once more. He told him self he had every right to despise Ginny. The fact of the matter was that she had stolen his heart long before she stole his son. He hated to hold she had over him. He hated the way his emotions were awakened when she was around. Now he had to accept what situation he had got himself into and try to find a way to make sure he got what he wanted and he wanted his wife and son by his side for the rest of his life.

Damian's cries vanished and he finally was asleep. Ginny had found out a lot about the Mary, and was now happy that she was here to help. Not only was she more than qualified, it would help herself relax and not worry too much about her son's welfare. Mary was a wonderful witch that was unable to become pregnant due to an accident when she was younger, so she decided to take on a job that would allow her to be around children all the time. Ginny and Mary talked for a long time until Mary offered to take the sleeping child and look after him for a while so she could rest. Ginny passed the Damian to the nanny then looked around not knowing what to do. She frowned as she saw Draco and he beckoned her towards him. She slowly got up and walked over to sit beside him.

"How do you know French and why did you sing to him it? He demanded more than asked of her and the expression is his eyes remained cold and unfathomable.

"Luna knew French and taught me some as it is her first language she taught me lullabies to calm Damian, she only knew French ones" Ginny replied nonchalantly as she fixed her sweater. She looked towards Draco and saw his face was hard and his jaw clenched. His anger towards her was not hidden and she felt a deep sadness but she shook it off, she shouldn't feel like apologizing to him.

"I never thought you actually wanted him," She said as she rubbed her temples, the headache still present from hours ago. "but I still wanted him to know you, to know his father. I was going to tell my lawyers that I was willing to share custody when I got back to England"

"Then why hide in Scotland" He snapped

She sighed "I was very ill after Damian's birth. It was a long and difficult pregnancy and I needed months to recover before I was to full health. I had moved in with Luna because I knew that if I went to my parents or anyone else they would tell you where I was. I knew Luna wouldn't and she took care of Damian and me after the pregnancy. I owed her so much so I helped her get her travel business up and running before I left."

"What do you mean a difficult birth? Why were you ill?" Draco demanded as flung the question at her at an impressive speed.

"Damian was an early baby and the labor took almost 40 hours. I lost a lot of blood and used a mass amount of energy." She admitted and missed the darkened expression that came across Draco's face. He hated himself, he should have been there. She should have given him the chance to help her but he regrettably had driven her away. She was his wife, he swore to protect her but again it seemed he failed in his duties.

"If you had have stayed you would have had the money to afford the best medical attention and your recovery would have been quicker and the labor less of a traumatic experience and something more pleasant." He stated savagely, trying hard to hide his pain and anger towards himself. "You wouldn't have suffered but out of spite and this need to hurt me you risked not only your own life but our son's life as well."

"Hurt YOU!" Ginny stared at him with a blank expression, confused and not fully understanding his words "When I asked about starting a family you were adamant that you never wanted children. Damian was a mistake in your eyes and not yours as well. I explained several times that not only are the Weasley's ridiculously fertile but the potion I was taking at the time interfered with the contraceptive charm. You never believed me though and thought I had cheated on you, when really you must have had a guilty conscious from cheating on me. I remember how angry you were when I told you I was pregnant, do you have any idea how much that hurt me!"

"Bloody Hell Gin, it was our honeymoon and you never told me" Draco exploded as his control on his anger broke "you waited until we were on a secluded and very private island resort where you collapsed. It was only after you were apparated to the hospital where a mediwitch informed me of your condition." He whispered in a deadly voice.

He tried to suppress the memory of her limp, cold body as he had apparated to St. Mungo's. He was scared and had been yelling for help the moment he was inside the hospital. He thought he was about to loose her and it had dawned on him how much he cared for her. He wasn't able to stand the thought of losing another person that he loved. After finding out that she was okay he withdrew himself from the situation. A sort of self protection, he didn't want to love her. Love hurt.

"At the time I didn't know I was pregnant. It was a shock for both of us." She whispered miserably.

Draco turned away from her and opened his laptop quickly immersing in his work. Apparently he didn't want to talk about the past Ginny thought as she turned away from him as well and rested her head. Maybe he felt guilty about the way he treated her she thought. Defiantly not a voice in her head said, and she didn't care anymore if he did or what he was feeling. She just didn't care. She continued to look out the window knowing that he hated to be disturbed when working. He had again dismissed her without a word, and she wish she could dismiss him from her thoughts as easily.

It had been a few years after she graduated Hogwarts when a party planned to celebrate the new Minister of Magic, her father. The Weasley's had now moved to a quiet little village and live in a small but still spectacular house. All perks of becoming the new Minister. The house was covered with decorations, lights and food was covering several tables. Ginny recalled as her memory of seeing Draco after Hogwarts came to memory. He had changed over the years, helping in the war and he had made a name for himself. He built many businesses and helped restore the wizarding world. She remembered stumbling into the house late from working at the Ministry. When she ran past her Mother she saw the furious look in her eyes and rushed to quickly change and go to the party. She reappeared an hour or so later in a green strapless dress with a thick, black, and lace ribbon wrapped under the bust and that tied in the back. Her red hair was in soft waves that ran down her back and her face enhanced by the minimal makeup she applied.

She walked around introducing herself to many people of importance and chatted amongst some co-workers. It was when she was talking to Colin Creevey that she saw Draco for the first time in years. She had to grab a chair to support her when he looked over with his cool grey stare. He had certainly changed she had thought. He was taller and not lanky but lean. His muscles could be seen under his tailored suit and his face look like it was chiseled out of stone. He was by far the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on. When she locked eyes with his she registered the amusement that shone in them and suppressed a shiver of pleasure as he slightly smirked at her and ran his eyes down her body.

She excused herself from Colin and walked quickly out onto the balcony which she was thankful was empty as people were getting ready for dinner to commence. She breathed deeply several times, trying to calm herself. She heard someone behind her and quickly turned scared of who she would find. When she did she sighed in relief that it was just her mother, giving her a disapproving look, probably mad the Ginny had left the party. Her mother had informed her that dinner was about to begin and she better come sit and Ginny not wanting to suffer her mother's anger or embarrass her father followed.

Luck must not have been on her side. As she sat down for dinner she noticed that across from her and two seats down was where Draco sat, staring at her as if trying to read into her soul. She looked up several times at him only to drop her gaze. She noticed a mixture of amusement and something else in his darkened eyes.

After the party was over Ginny changed into jean skirt and tank top and decided to rest in the gardens and mull her thoughts. She was resting by the pond for only five minutes before the person that clouded her thoughts decided to make his presence known. "I see you prefer solitude to company but I was wondering if you mind if I sit with you" he calmly said with a slight smile gracing his face making him look even more handsome.

"Not at all" She replied warily. She was wondering what he was doing here. Then it clicked, he must have been at the meeting afterwards with her parents. After the party her parents had meet with a few people to discuss the purchase of some land and the burrow that they were hoping to sell. After all they said they didn't need so much land or a big place to live after the war in which only Bill and the twins had survived. He must have put an offer up for the land she thought sadly. She felt the swing she was sitting on move as Draco sat down beside her. The silence engulfed them and after ignoring his try at striking a conversation he left and bade her goodnight.

For days she tried to avoid him and her feelings toward him. It seemed impossible since he had accepted the invitation of her parents to stay at their house to discuss plans for the land. Eventually he found her again, by the pond.

"Why are you trying to avoid me" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm not..."

"Don't lie" he cut her off

"I generally prefer to be by myself" she replied quietly

"Ginerva I don't see why you are so afraid to talk to me, or even look at me" He laughed quietly as he lightly grasped her chin and brought her face up to look at him. She knew at that moment she was falling, deep into the pools of grey.

"I amuse you I see"

"Not in the slightest, I thought that maybe I would get to know you. I haven't seen you since Hogwarts and you are the only person around here my age that doesn't want to talk about business." He spoke while looking directly at her. It had been years since anyone had cared about the prejudice views they use to hold. The war had hurt many and it had changed the wizarding world. She wondered if it would be easy to let go and let herself succumb to the feelings she felt toward Draco. Her brother's would not care. They actually liked Draco as far as she could tell. They had grown close after Draco changed sides and helped out on missions. Yet, she didn't know what she felt.

They talked for a while; Ginny decided she might as well talk to someone. She was getting lonely and bored with people at work and the villagers. After an hour or so in each others company she bade him goodnight. When she started to walk away he grabbed her arm and spun her into his body. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he tipped her head up to him and slowly started to kiss her.

He body was on fire at that second, her head spun with the emotions and feelings the kiss evoked. The parted afterwards and she all but ran to her bedroom cursing herself for being so foolish. The next day she didn't see him, he had left to go home she assumed. His business completed and she felt even more of a fool.

Two days later she smiled as she looked up to greet Lavender who was suppose to join her for lunch. Her face suddenly became an expression of shock as she saw Draco standing in front of her. It was there they had their first date. It was also the same deli that they had many dates afterwards, and there she found herself falling in love with him.

What a fool she was to actually think it would continue to go on like it was she thought bitterly. She was too young and innocent to see what was going behind her back. She couldn't believe that she thought that a rich and handsome wizard like Draco would have been interested in her. She should have realized he had alternate motives that he was hiding. Especially after he proposed so quickly after they met, and how excited her parents were when it was announced. Yet, she was swept away by his passion and his kisses, falling more and more in love and deeper into a trap she wouldn't be able to escape.

The wedding was one the wizarding world would talk about for centuries. It was at his home in the country. The wedding was set in the back yard, and it was magnificent. The garden was in full bloom and in the center was place a white gazebo with thousands of fairy lights and floating candles everywhere. Chairs were set in the pathways around the gazebo and a single path littered with white petals where the bride would walk down. That night was the most magical she ever experienced. She walked down towards her soon to be husband on her face, ignoring the grandeur of everything, ignoring the stars that twinkled above them, the music or even the familiar faces. All eyes were on him. How such a fairy take wedding ending in shambles she would never really know.

He had even looked like he loved and wanted her that day, hell the whole week. He had flown her to Paris that weekend and they had spent a lovely week seeing the sites and making love. She had been a virgin and he had been gentle caring, whispering words to her that made her feel safe, wanted, loved. Now all she felt was lost, alone and hated. She realized the fantasy marriage was over the moment they arrived back in England. Draco was always busy with work and Pansy. Surprisingly after six months Draco announced that they would be flying to an island for a belated honeymoon and she was ecstatic hoping that it would fix their crumbling marriage. Yet it only added to the failure, as that was the time she found out she was pregnant and everything went downhill. The moment he found out she was pregnant the marriage died, without a chance of reviving it.

"We will be landing in an hour" Draco said brining her out of her stupor with his cold clipped tone. He barely looked at her, his eyes focuses on the screen in front of him.

"I suggest you go change before we land" he added

"I'm fine in what I have on already" she informed him snottily, taking offence that he thought her current dress was inappropriate. Only now did he look up at her, his eyebrows raised as he glanced over her appearance.

"You need to tidy yourself up" He grunted, unaffected by the pink that rose on her cheeks.

"I don't think so. This is all I really have anyway because all of my stuff is at the flat already. The suitcases are all of Damian's things." She informed him and smirked as she thought she finally won.

"Then as soon as we land we are going to buy you some appropriate clothing. No wife of mine will look so common" he sneered and her face must have shown her anger towards his comment.

"Go to Hell, I'd rather run around naked then allow you to buy me clothes" she snapped her anger getting the best of her.

"A lovely idea for when we are alone maybe, but I don't think that the airport or the village will appreciate it" She wanted to smack the smirk that formed on his face as he retorted.

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had always dreamed of running into Draco in the future at some wonderful gala and she was dressed to the nines and had a handsome lover on her arm. She wanted him to be jealous and angry he had ever let her go the next time she meet him. That planned died the moment he had showed up in Scotland and she hated that she was dressed in such casual clothes, her sweater a dull blue that was apart of her uniform when she was giving tours for Luna. The only man she ever loved was unaffected and indifferent of her, and it hurt so much that she didn't realize the tear falling down her face.

"I am not planning to stay at you mansion an day longer than I have to" She said icily keeping her face turned so he couldn't see the water marks on her face and the tears in her eyes " and I won't be spending any time along with you or be sleeping with you in your bed. You can't force me to stay" she didn't know if she said it to start a row, get some sort of response from him.

"You think not" he drawled unmoved by her anger and the amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh you will see, you can't lock me up while you go about your own business. One day you just find Damian and I gone and your house completely empty" she threatened him in a taunting manner.

"I wouldn't try it _Gin, _because I swear I will hunt you down and when I find you, you will wish you never crossed me" he was deadly serious his voice colder than ice. Facing the facts that if she wanted to keep Damian with her she would have to put up with him till she could figure out how to solve this, she excused herself muttering about freshening up.

She was fully aware of were the bedroom and adjoining bathroom where. As soon as her eyes settled on the kind bed she remember the time that Draco had made love to her for an entire flight on their way to the States. That had been early on in the marriage, before it fell apart. She hated him, how he made her feel. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, there was not much she could do without her makeup bag and she didn't wan to go back out there. She knew she shouldn't have bothered to talk to him when he was in one of his foul moods. She had learned a long time ago that in a verbal sparring though she was good and could keep up with him, he would always win and his words left her feeling hurt and raw.

She wondered where the strong, confident Ginny had gone. One that not only a few hours ago had her life set out and in order. She was ready to face Draco and get the past put in the past. Now though it was all a mess and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and make love to him. She wanted to forget everything, which was the worst feeling she could be feeling at this moment. It was dangerous for herself to feel like this with Draco in such closed quarters.

After freshening up, taking down her hair from its bun and calming her self down she left the bedroom only to roll her eyes internally at the site that greeted her in the bedroom. Draco was lying sprawled out on the bed, lazily reading a business magazine. He looked up after a few seconds. She closed her eyes to block out the memories of the last time that he had been on that bed. Then he had been naked and she lost in the feel of the heat of their bodies and the touch of their bodies rubbing erotically together. She could already guess that her cheeks had turned a shade of bright pink at the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"I would appreciate some privacy" She said through gritted teeth as she glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked coolly.

"To prove my point perhaps." He muttered softly almost to himself "Or because I just can't stay away which makes me a fool in many ways" he continued and Ginny just stood there not knowing what he was going on about

"You're not making any sense." She moved closer to the bed, fascinated by the quick change in his demeanor.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked so quietly yet with such anger she was stunned and didn't know how to answer. She was even more shocked when he pulled her into his lap and started to put her hair behind her ear.

"You know exactly why." She responded in a whisper, drawn to look in his eyes and she knew right away she was getting herself in trouble. She wriggled trying to escape but had only made herself more away of the heat of his thighs and the hard arousal beneath his trousers. She was too close to him, she could see every line, see deep into his eyes and his mouth was close to hers. So close that she had to stop herself from being tempted.

"I want you to be more specific" he ground out, and she could tell as the grip around her waist got tighter just how angry he was at her leaving him.

She swallowed loudly "I deserved to be treated better, I was tired of being humiliated by you and your actions" she whispered but her voice was strong.

"When did I ever humiliate you" he bit out savagely "If I remember correctly you are the one who left me without so much a glance backwards. I came home to find a note that said you had left, and it contained no explanation. Do you have any idea how my life changed after you disappeared so suddenly" she winced as his fingers bit into her skin "One minute we were the happy couple expecting out first child. Next you left without a trace and I had no idea if or when you would be coming back" he breathed out and curses

"The Daily Prophet had the times of their lives laughing at me in their articles after the figure out that I had no clue where you were" he snapped and she tried to ignore his anger which was at it's full extent.

"You could have told people I went to visit old friends" she added as an after thought

"You are ridiculous, you know that right" he spoke to her bitterly "Did you even consider how your family must have felt. How worried they might have been?"

"Ha, my mother knew our marriage was on the rocks" Ginny laughed but stopped at the look on his face. She warned me not to leave but I knew she was wrong. She said that you were just unsure of becoming of a father. I even mention my suspicions about you and Pansy. She flatly denied she knew anything and told me to stop acting like a child. I didn't believe her and was tired of her pressuring me to stay in a relationship that made me unhappy. Which is why, in the end, I left and stopped pretending that this was a proper marriage."

"I never slept with her. It was exactly like your mother said, you being your childish and jealous self." Draco bit out grittily, his eyes flashed and she refused to back down in this fight.

"Don't lie to me. You spent the night with her when you came back from your business trip from Canada. You phoned the house and told the maid that your flight was being delayed and you wouldn't be able home for another day. I never got the message though until I came back from the airport. I went there to pick you up and you know what I saw Draco?" She finished bitterly fighting the tears at the memory. "You and Pansy. You didn't see me of course and you had your arm wrapped around her tightly. It was obvious then that you lied to spend an extra night with her."

"You left me because some misunderstanding over flight times!" He nearly shouted which made her try and get off his lap but all he did was tighten his grip. "I lost the first precious year of my son's life because of that. There are reasons why…I lied about coming home that day" His voice got tighter as he tried to explain and control his anger "reasons I would have told you without a second thought had you stay to ask me them. Instead you never gave me a chance but ran away from your problems. You took my son Ginerva, you put me through hell for months and you're still wondering why I'm angry." He looked as though he was about to explode from anger and Ginny tried to move away from him.

"I know what I saw. You and Pansy shared a closeness that excluded everyone including me" she stubbornly replied

"She was my best friend and hell she married my best friend. I've known Pansy forever so of course I'm fond of her, I'll admit that. What you don't understand is that she needs me to be there for her sometimes. She's had a hard time with life after Blaise passed away. Not only does she miss him but blames herself for his death since she was driving the car." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, and she could see the determination shining in his eyes trying to make her believe him.

This had been the first time they had both willingly talked about Pansy since they married. Even when she would accuse him in the past he would give her a cold stare and ignore her. He became more withdrawn each time she tired to bring it up and her insecurities grew.

"I swear to you that I have never cheated on you with Pansy or been unfaithful with anyone else." The intensity in the voice made her want to believe him. Maybe she had overreacted all those times before, but still he had refused to say anything then. Yet, now when he was faced with this situation he comes clean. It seemed unreal, too unreal that he would admit everything so easily when in the past he never would have, ever. It was confusing and she shifted in his lap trying to remove her self from him.

"But that night you spent the night at her flat, you never came home the next morning either." She spat out, realizing that he almost tricked her into believing his lies.

"Yes, but I spent the entire night cramped on a couch and tossing and turning counting down the hours until I could see you again. I knew the ultra scan was the next day and wanted desperately to go with you."

"Then why didn't you" Ginny snapped, not believe him for a second.

"I couldn't leave Pansy in the state she was in. You know how she was a top model?" he didn't wait for her reply and continued "well like all celebrities she is hounded by the press. The day we got back she got word that a reporter had gotten a hold of some risqué photos and was planning on publishing them along with the accusation that she was drunk the night of the accident. She was distraught and I owed it to Blaise and to her to stay and try and cheer her up. We stayed up talking all night about Blaise and how much she missed him. I couldn't leave her when she was talking about ending her life" Draco sighed he knew that he should have called but he was no going to have another suicide on his conscious. He chose his path and now he suffered the consequences.

"Then why did you lie and not just tell the truth to begin with" she didn't know why she was falling for his lies but he sounded so sincere.

"I knew that you would jump to the wrong conclusions, like you did. You wouldn't have understood. I wanted to come home so badly and see you after so long apart, but Pansy needed me more than ever and I couldn't let her down. I know it seems a mess but please forgive me, I couldn't let her down though."

He had to be telling the truth no one could lie that well. She stared into his eyes, wondering if it really was the truth. Then she remembered how good he was at deceiving people. She desperately wanted to believe him. For a few seconds hope flooded her mind and then quickly vanished. If what he was saying was true then when she had come to visit him with Damian a few months later why was Pansy there when he wasn't and still in her night things. She also informed Ginny that Draco had said if Ginny were to show up to turn her away. Ginny finally gave up trying to believe Draco anymore.

"Nice try, Draco" she said as she tried to slide off his knee "You almost had me fooled."

"Are you saying you think I'm lying" the shocked expression on his face was enough to make her almost laugh out loud but she stopped her self from the deadly serious look in his eye.

"Give me a good reason I should believe you"

"Because… you're my wife" Draco stated calmly, and for an instant Ginny thought she saw a flicker of hurt pass but the next moment it was gone. Well that was obvious, because you couldn't inflict any pain on something as hard as granite.

"We may be married but that never gave you the right to tell me what to think. I am no longer the docile little wife that crumbles the moment you touch her. I'm not a pushover." She felt proud of her rant and would have smiled had it not been for the smirk plastered on Draco's face that made her suddenly uneasy.

"Really Red? Maybe we should test. You know I could never resist a challenge."Any more than he could resist her. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't believe him, he tried his best to explain about Pansy and he would be damned if he tried to talk to her again about it. That was always the way in their relationship, they couldn't talk without fighting and they were going in the same circles as they were a year ago. Talking got them nowhere in the past, but he knew something where communication was clear and despite her protest he could see the excitement and heat behind her eyes.

He moved quickly before Ginny had time to even think of what his plan of action was and Draco had flipped her onto her back on the bed. His hard body quickly covered her and his hands grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head.

"Let me go!" she quickly spat at him, her anger making him smile in amusement and started to panic in fear of what she got herself into.

He slowly started to kiss down her neck and she could feel the heat emanating from his hard, dominantly male body.

"Touch me again and I'll scream" She hissed in a deadly whisper, she wanted him to stop in her mind, but at this point all sensible thought was lost as he continued to rain kiss across her neck and nip at her ear. "I don't much enjoy an audience," he drawled and started whispering hotly against her ear and she moaned as his hands gently massaged her left breast.

Ginny slowly looked into Draco's eyes and saw the fire burning in them, and she realized that he wanted her. He actually desired her and he was trying his hardest for it not to show.

He slowly pulled off her sweater to reveal a tight black tank top underneath and she didn't stop him. She was enjoying these sensations too much. He continued to trail kisses down her body as he removed the rest of her clothes and he did so at an extremely slow speed.

"I don't know what you're playing at" She breathed out

"Why? Does my touch sicken you?" His mouth upturned into a smirk and it was all she could do to kiss him. He was too damn good looking for his own good.

"Yes" she said with little conviction and he of course knew she was lying and made it known.

His laugh was light and a smile "Liar" was all he said as he transferred her wrists to his other hand and returned his attention to her breast. He leaned down and captured her lips and tried to deepen the kiss while slowly removing her black top. She gasped as she felt his warm hand run along her now nude body. He finally pried her lips open and caressed her tongue with his. He broke the kiss only to look into her eyes as he ran the palm of his hand across her beast, apparently fascinated as it hardened. She moaned lightly, regretting instantly when he began to laugh. "You have an odd way of showing your disgust Gin. What happened to the quiet Ginny I always knew, shy yet temperamental" He asked quietly

"She grew up" She replied thankful that he stopped his ministrations "Yet I see that you're still the arrogant, self centered man I married."

"No, I just demand possession of my wife." He said easily. "You are back were you belong. In my bed, in my arms and this time Ginevra I intend to make sure you stay were you belong" he left no room for the angry response she was about to say as his lips once again descended on hers and he started to undo her jeans and work them down her body.

His breath was warm on her skin and she shivered when his teeth grazed across her breasts. This had to stop, but she couldn't make herself do it. The sensations she was feeling were too much and maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had sex since she left Draco but she wanted this and she wanted it so badly.

She started to kiss him back trying to get her hands free but he only tightened his grip. He was now dragging her thong down and she still didn't stop him. His kisses were intoxicating, and she just smiled to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts as a single warm digit entered her and she heard him groan in satisfaction that she was wet and ready for him. She moaned as he started to slowly move his fingers and she couldn't contain her self as her body rose enthusiastically trying to get him to move faster. Her body was on fire as an intense wave of pleasure overtook her body. Her breathing was coming out short as she tried to gain her composure.

"So my touch sickens you Gin?" He was taunting her, and she knew then she should have stopped him before he humiliated her. Which in the end is exactly what he did, not that she wouldn't admit she didn't enjoy it but for him to know it gave him a power over her. She looked at him and saw that his face was not one that was laughing at her but one that had a small smile of what looked like happiness.

She knew she must have looked a right mess. Her clothing was tossed beside the bed and her body had a slight blush covering it.

He smiled down at her "I'm glad that you dropped your objections about resuming your role as my wife again. Yet, since we are landing in five minutes , I suggest you go freshen up before you meet my staff, your looking at little flushed red" His previous smile turned into an evil grin that made her want to slap him.

She didn't know she could hate someone so much as hated Draco at that instant. She watched him walk out of the cabin and then quickly scurried around tears threatening to fall at the stupidity of her actions. She should have known that it was a trick that she was falling into another trap. She furiously put on her clothes and wiped the tears from her eyes as she swore to herself that she would not live with Draco and that she was going to find a way to get out of the situation she was in.

Once she was out of the room she stared at the scene before her. Draco and bouncing Damian on his knee and the little boy seemed more than happy to be in the company of his father. His little voice would erupt in giggles when his father would throw him in the air. Ginny looked on the scene in sadness that it couldn't be a happy ending and her son couldn't get all that he deserved. She had to admit though that even if Draco didn't want to be a father back then he seemed to be able to pick up the skill with ease, and Damian was happy. She sighed, as much as she wanted to leave Draco, she couldn't do that to Damian. She knew it wasn't right. Yet, what age did a child no longer need their mother? She didn't know how long she would have to live with Draco for Damian's sake.

She sat down and did up the seat belt and felt Draco sit beside her moments later as the cabin began to ready for landing. She looked out the window at the country side of England and decided that she would do what she needed for her son. Since she was her worst enemy where Draco was concerned she would have to be constantly guarded from him and her feelings for him for now on or at least until she figured the situation out.

Okay so I decide to update a little more, the next chapter will not be up for a very long time. I won't update till the end oof June more likely the beginging of July so hopefully you can enjoy this for the time being. Again sorry for the sloppiness but I hate leaving things at this stage when people are reading. I'll come back to fix it after I have time.

Also thank you for the reviews.

In response to some questions posed. As you will see in this chapter Draco does feel somewhat bad. Yes eventually there will be a confrontation between Ginny and Pansy. As you read this chapter though some questions will be answered

Thanks again and happy reading 3


	5. Chapter Four: Part One

Hello everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'm very sorry for the slow update but I've been very busy. The next few chapters should be up faster than this. Again I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes this chapter may have, I was a tad more worried about getting it up. Also there is some confusion surrounding Ginny's character. Basically I see her as this innocent and timid person that when needed can be strong and fierce. I found that when J.K wrote about her she was never this tough and very confident person, until the last book in which she has a reason to be fierce and confident. Anyway basically the first chapter she was strong for her son in order to survive, then Draco comes back and fresh wounds are re opened so she looses that confidence then in order to protect herself she becomes the stronger Ginny again. Anyway Hope everyone is still reading. I'm completely ignoring Deathly Hollows, because I don't like Ginny/Harry Ships, lol.

This chapter may be slow but I have to fill in some stuff before continuing with the story

Happy Reading All

Disclaimer: Anything Harry potter related I obviously don't own. **What Was Never Said**

Chapter Four: Part One

Moving In and Revealing Past

The drive was long but enjoyable as Ginny watched the lush and green scenery pass by. The car continued down and along a river before coming up to grey stone walls that were covered in large vines and roses.

"You want Damian to grow up here? It looks almost medieval" Ginny gasped as she gaped at the large and very beautiful manor. The manor was made of grey stone and appeared to have thousands of grand windows. The beautiful dark brown doors seemed welcoming enough, but her favorite part of the house was the east tower that stood gleaming in the sunlight.

"It sort of is. It's been in my family since the 1600's" Draco drawled, interrupting her thoughts "Yet, I have remodeled the entire interior including Damian's nursery. The only pieces that are still the old building are the tower, the wine cellar and…the dungeons." Ginny glanced at Draco trying to find any trace of humor but only found him looking straight faced out the window.

"How did your family come into possession of it?"

"It's not a heroic story and just shows that men of that time were a little barbaric. It was said that my ancestor Gulielmus Malfoy blackmailed the owner of the house into letting him marry his daughter, Renowa. She was so opposed to the idea that she refused to sleep with him and so he chose to punish her for her refusal by locking her in a tower. Sadly she threw herself from the tower not long afterwards. Lucky for me Red that you have no objections where sex is concerned" He ended with a smirk

"Poor girl" Ginny chose to ignore his comment too tired to get into an argument "But I don't blame her, no woman wants to be married to a barbarian that she has no respect for"

"Touché Red, Touché" his smirked seemed to widen as he turned to face her "You seem to have found your tongue again, but may I remind you that you are not in the position to be upsetting me. You have already tried my patience and anger enough. If you want to stay here with your son then I suggest you be on your best behaviour"

"Well of course since you made it so clear in the plane that you wanted a wife that was going to be obedient and quiet, yet you forget that you married me instead of that whore Pansy" Ginny snapped feeling proud that she was able to stand up to him for once since the time they meet.

"Then we should get along fine since you understand what I want" she could hardly here his comment as it was mumbled quietly.

She slowly got out of the car and glanced towards the front steps only to see a large group of well dressed staff awaiting their arrival. She was about to lean in and grab Damian when Mary jumped up and helped him out of the seat.

"Mr. Malfoy wanted me to take him up for his nap while you acquaint yourself with the staff and surroundings, sorry" She looked as though she was sincerely sorry but Ginny knew that as much as she and the nanny got along, in the end Mary answered to Draco and would more than likely follow his commands.

Draco was obviously growing impatient as he walked over to link arms with hers and practically dragged her over to meet the staff. The wind blew a few strand of her hair in his face and he couldn't help but inhale the sweet sent that was her, basil and citrus. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, drinking in her beauty and noticed that he wasn't the only one. He could see one young newlywed staring open mouthed at his wife and could not help but feel possessive. She was his and no one else's, and soon she would realize it too. He desperately wanted to turn her towards him and kiss her passionately that would put anyone in doubt that it truly was Mrs. Malfoy, his wife.

Ginny was conscious of all the curious eyes on her, probably thinking that this woman in front of them couldn't possibly be Draco's wife. She was too plain and they probably were expecting someone more elegant, someone like Pansy. She drew up a small smile as she was introduced the butler, Matt and his wife Morgan and daughter Silvia who helped run the mansion.

"You could have at least tried to act friendly" Draco muttered as they ascended the stairs to enter a grand foyer with marble floors and a giant chandelier.

"Matt's family has been working here for years and is like a family to me, I expect you to treat them with respect"

"I was being friendly, I'm just not use to living with such a large group of staff" Ginny defended herself "I don't even know how to act or what my role her at the mansion is. You introduce me as your wife, but can't believe that you would expect me to resume our relationship as though nothing happened."

"Believe Gin" was Draco's only reply as he continued into the manor signaling the conversation was over.

Ginny glanced around the wide hallway in awe. The outside of the manor seemed imposing and unwelcoming, but inside it was homey with an air of grand elegance. The peach cream shinning floors and giant crystal chandelier screamed money but there were small trinkets that made her feel at home, more so then at the burrow.

After crossing through the elaborate entranceway she was stunned to enter what she could only assume had no purpose but to house family portraits and a staircase leading upstairs. Oddly Ginny felt relaxed by the pictures instead of the awkwardness she assumed she would have felt gazing upon all of Draco's ancestors. She could tell that a lot of work had gone into making the house seem comfortable and cheery instead of the gloomy atmosphere that could easily take over.

Her eyes turned to one of the many portraits that lined the walls of the foyer.

"Meet the family" Draco announced as he approached her "The one you're currently standing in front of are my parents"

Lucius Malfoy and his wife Naracissa stared blankly and Ginny wondered if they were cold and unfriendly as they were depicted. The blonde hair was obviously something that was passed down from generation to generation. Ginny remembered the times she ran into the Lucius, none which were pleasant, but she hardly could remember seeing Naracissa. When Ginny started to think about it, even after the war Ginny had no idea what happened to Draco's parents.

"Do they live here at the manor with you?" she asked after moments of awkward silence.

"They're both dead. As you can probably tell it wasn't a happy marriage, more of a businesses deal between the Black's and Malfoy's."

"They didn't love each other?"

"Ha! Not bloody likely. My father was cold and heartless. My mother was the completely opposite and very sensitive. She was obsessed with the story of my ancestors though, especially the story about Gulielmus Malfoy's wife. She actually was so fascinated by the tragic story that she decided to re-enact it"

His words took a few minutes to sink in and Ginny frowned. "You mean she jumped from one of the towers" she asked stunned "How old were you?" she question still shocked by the suddenly revelation.

"I was almost 17" Draco replied with a shrug of indifference "I don't really remember"

Ginny knew he was lying and had no doubt that he could remember like it was yesterday.

"Well no matter, that's horrible. I feel even worse for the person who had to find her."

"Yeah, It wasn't a pretty sight" Draco added seconds later

"My god Draco it was you. That's horrible." Ginny didn't care if they were sworn enemies at the moment all she wanted to do was comfort Draco. All she could picture in her head was a boy in a world on the brink of a war left alone with only a cruel father in his life.

She slowly turned and unconsciously placed a hand on his arm, wanting to comfort him. "Why didn't you ever say anything? For the time we were married you never once mentioned it, even when I asked why your parents wouldn't attended the wedding." Ginny remember also how afraid she had been to pry into his private life, to avoid the unpleasant demeanor he would assume when his past and family was mentioned.

Draco looked down at her hand on his arm, his expression so unreadable that she withdrew her hand, her face burning.

His body language spoke volumes as he started to move away, and she like during their marriage felt like an outsider. He neither wanted her pity or comfort, nothing had changed and she needed to remember that.

"Revealing what seems to be a curse on the Malfoy wives seemed inappropriate to mention on our wedding. My family tends to be unlucky and unsuccessful at having happy marriages. Yet, for Damian's sake let's hope that our marriage doesn't suffer the same fate."

"It's too late, it suffered a long time ago" Ginny sighed "This is never going to work, there is too much mistrust and dislike in our relationship now" she continued to point out and then released a harsh breathe of frustration when Draco never replied. He simply stared at her, his gaze piercing her sole and it was driving her insane.

"Maybe I should look for a house in the village that's not far from here? Close enough that you could easily visit Damian"

"Forget it" Draco bit out then finally seemed to come out of his daze "You can look for a place in the village but Damian is staying here with me. This manor is now my permanent base for both work and home. I'm planning to delegate the business from here and hoping all goes smoothly"

"What about your travels" Ginny pointed out panicking that Draco would now be here 24/7, and there was no escaping him.

"I'm cutting back entirely. Everything will be done from here. I have very reliable CEO's that will be able to handle most minor business by themselves. It's a small sacrifice I'm willing to make for my son"

"One you weren't willing to make for me" Ginny spat out bitterly "Do you have any idea how lonely I felt after being separated from a large family and going to a huge house filled with polite staff that weren't interested in talking and more to serving my every need. I had no friends near where we were and I only ever saw you in bed. We never talked Draco" Ginny took a deep breath but smiled inside at finally saying what she withheld for nearly over a year.

"What did you want from me? It's not my fault. You didn't tell me you were lonely"

"What I wanted from you was to be a normal couple…talk, relax together, maybe go to the supermarket…I don't know?"

"I employed an excellent housekeeper to do the shopping and looking after the manor so that you could relax" Draco snapped "Plus what is romantic about shopping for _groceries_?"

"It's not! It's just that we for once might have then spent some time together!" Ginny's voice was started to rise as her frustration and anger hit a boiling point. "Anything would have been better then when we went to those bloody parties that Pansy arranged. The few nights we could have spent time together were ruined by socials that we had to attend for your business"

"I thought that you would appreciate being able to socialize." He muttered "I also gave you unlimited access to all my bank accounts and credit cards so that you could dress up for a night" He sighed and continued to rub the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration. It was easy to see he was growing frustrated at not understanding her.

That was the root to many of their relationship problems, Ginny thought sadly. She was so different then the women he dated before. She wasn't some tall and somewhat dim beauty that loved to shop and was easily pleased with gifts instead of actual love. She had substance to her personality and it seemed that Draco was unable to understand that she was unlike his previous lovers.

She was even confused to why he wanted to marry her in the first place, what was even more confusing to her was why he was trying so hard for them to continue the farce of marriage that they had going.

"You can't force me to stay here" Ginny replied tiredly and he shrugged as if bored with the topic of conversation.

"No I can't but I can assure you, my son will not step foot outside this manor without me" His tone was cold and she didn't mistake the noticeable threat that hid beneath his words. He also knew that she wouldn't even leave Damian, so he had in fact trapped her again.

She turned to follow him up the stairs and continued to gaze around. He suddenly was lost from her view as he rounded a corner, but Ginny briskly caught up to where he disappeared.

A/N:Second part will be up in two days. I just have been super busy and decided to finally put this part up. It will get better and more conflict is to come. Again this is a filler chapter and chapter five will be more interesting, at least I hope you think so.

Thanks SOOOOO MUCH for all the reviews

3


	6. Chapter Four: Part Two

Happy Reading All

Disclaimer: Anything Harry potter related I obviously don't own. .

A/N: Some of this chapter may not be appropriate for some readers. I have put stars where the steaminess begins and ends.

Happy Reading

**What Was Never Said**

Chapter Four: Part Two

Moving In and Revealing Past

_She turned to follow him up the stairs and continued to gaze around. He suddenly was lost from her view as he rounded a corner, but Ginny briskly c__aught up to where he disappeared. _

She came upon two wooden ornate doors, one which was agar slightly. She reached for the handle but decided against steeping through as she focused on the canvas painting to her left. The portrait was of a strawberry blonde woman with a regal posture and her clothing suggested she was from a time long ago. It wasn't the clothing though that caught Ginny's attention; it was her face and eyes. This woman, whoever she was, was beautiful beyond words but a great sadness was reflected in her eyes.

Ginny wondered if she was one of the earliest Malfoy wives and one to suffer the so called Malfoy curse. To Ginny the woman summed up everything she was not. This woman was exactly what a Malfoy wife should be; elegant, beautiful and aristocratic. Ginny felt even cheaper and peasant like standing there in her brightly colored clothing and hair askew. She never belonged in this life, nor did she think she belonged in the manor. She had never felt at home in the flat during the beginning of the marriage nor did she like she belonged in the manor. She didn't want to live at the manor either; she knew she wouldn't make any friends or have a life of her own. She would be completely dependent on Draco, and she disliked that more than she disliked Draco himself.

She abandoned her thoughts and proceeded through the doors to enter a grand hallway. The walls were half wood and half light brown with painting here and there and decorative lights. That didn't make the hallway grand though. All along the hallway were large windows that bathed the walls and floors with afternoon sun and made her smile in comfort. She continued down the hallway trying various doors till she came to the end of the hall and two dark green doors slightly agar.

Her breathe caught in her throat as her eyes glanced around the magnificent room. The floors were dark wood and a dark green carpet was under the massive bed with grey and beige coverings. The walls were covered in wood paneling and a grey couch and chair stood by an old fireplace. It would have been gloomy has it not been for the large windows and wide doors leading to a balcony.

It wasn't the window that made her stare but the bed in the middle. It was gigantic! Its dark wood was alluring and the many pillows and blankets seem extraordinary comfortable. What Ginny liked best was the soft, thin silk in beige that was wrapped around the four posts and hung over the top of the bed

The room's air supply seemed to get thicker and Ginny started to wonder if this were the same room that all the other Malfoy wives slept and lived, until their death. Though the room was grand, Ginny couldn't erase the feeling that ghosts of the past lurked in every corner.

"Draco…? We need to talk!" Ginny faintly yelled feeling consumed by the room. She finally was able to focus and was pleased to hear the sounds of a shower running, distracting her from her thoughts.

The adjoining bathroom was the perfect blend of the manor's historical past and modern updates. The bathroom had been obviously expanded and contained a giant bath that seemed to rival that of Hogwarts prefect bathrooms. The sink looked as though it was from when the manor was first built but in excellent condition. The one obvious new addition, yet it did not seem out of place, was the frosted shower cubicle at the one end of the bathroom.

"Are you listening?" She demanded to the shadowy figure behind the glass. The figure was a blurry through the frost and only an outline was visible.

"As you made it so clear to me that I'm your _wife_I think I get a say in certain things as well around here. I will not allow you to take advantage of me. I'm not this shy girl you can boss around and do your bidding, and I won't allow you to bully or control me!"

"Bully and Control YOU!" erupted from behind the glass and Ginny immediately took a few steps back away from the door. Seconds later the door opened and Ginny opened her mouth to further argue only to yelp instead. She was not expecting a long, muscular arm of a blonde man to pull her into a still running shower.

"My attitude and behaviour towards you has been nothing but saintly!" Draco informed her furiously as she backed into the tiled wall, her clothes already soaked.

She laughed inwardly at the word saintly, a word she never would use to describe Draco. As her thoughts wandered so did her eyes as she took in the naked, wet and magnificent body in front of her. She was memorized as the soap suds slowly ran down his lightly hair covered chest, making it down over sculpted abs and sliding down over his hips to his muscular thighs. He was sinfully gorgeous and had the body of a god. No women would be able to look at him without letting their thoughts become a little steamy at what he could do to them. She regretfully brought her eyes up to meet his and instantly melted at the piercing blue eyes that stared down into her soul.

Her hand went involuntarily to his chest and ran down the length of his sides, coming to rest of his hips. She knew her eyes must be wide with desire and her face flushed from the heat she was feeling. Transfixed by him she continued to caress his skin, loving the fire that seemed to be lit beneath her fingers.

Somewhat Naughty

He slowly lifted his fingers and dragged them through her hair, their eyes never breaking contact, as the exploration of skin continued. He slowly started to lean in and brought her closer to his body, she could feel his pulsing arousal through her wet clothes.

"Bloody hell. I don't need this" he muttered quietly as he rested his forehead on the tiled wall beside her. Startled she turned her gaze to his face and saw a slight flush on his cheekbones. "Stop looking at me like that Gin, unless you're up for the consequences" he breathed out through gritted teeth.

"I'm not looking at you like anything!" Ginny snapped in response, trying to quickly hide her excitement as heat coursed through her. "You're the one that dragged me into here. It's not my fault you're…"

"What? Hard? Hot? Can't disagree with that now can we?" He stepped in front of the door blocking any escape she was thinking of attempting, his legs spread his arousal in plain view.

"Desperate to finish what we started on the plane? Aching to have me to have full possession of you? Trust me Gin, there is no need to worry" he silkily as he leaned against the door "I'm more than willing to help you with all your_ needs_and I'm even more happy that you've grown use to the idea so quickly of becoming my wife again, in every aspect."

He gave a harsh laugh and stared at her "You were always my one weakness. I never wanted any other woman more than I've ever needed and wanted you"

"No Draco" She sighed, disappointed for the ruined moment. He pulled her up into his chest and she gathered all the strength she could to fight the overwhelming heat and chemistry that was between them. "I came here to talk about Damian. I don't want this" her reply was weak and she knew it.

"Red, you're almost begging for it" he stated bluntly and she stared at him shocked by the utter cockiness of his attitude. Sadly that momentary loss of focus allowed him to quickly shut off the water and bring her closer to his chest. Her taunt nipples betrayed her words as she felt them press against her clothes and Draco's chest.

He slowly brought her chin up and kissed her roughly, the heat between them making the cubicle of the shower even steamier. Any rational thought and sanity she had been trying to gather was lost the moment his lips touched hers. Every thought was driven out of her mind as she trembled with passion. Their lips stung as they deepened the kiss neither wanting to break it for air. His skillful fingers easily removed the wet clothes and she trembled as his fingers ran down her sides.

She knew she should stop it. She knew instinctively that she was just getting herself into a situation she would later regret with a broken heart. Draco wasn't ever going to be able to give her what she so desperately need, though she was able to give him everything so easily. She couldn't though, couldn't stop herself. This was Draco, her love, her everything. Gone was the cold and distant Draco, in his eyes was a burning fire and his touches so soft, almost loving and caring. He was like the man she met years ago, the man that became lost. She loved it that he was on the brink of losing his control. She reveled in the fact that she was the one person that could make him lose control and let himself go. It made her feel wanted, feminine, and desired. She felt all the things that had been lost when she became pregnant, when Draco had become physically and emotionally distant.

"You want this as much as I do, I know you do Red" his voice was breathy as he trailed kisses down her neck and suckled on her earlobe. She couldn't respond as her mind was a blur of fire, her only response was a moan and sigh as he took one of her erect nipples into his hot mouth.

Ginny wanted to deny him and turn away but she knew she couldn't. All of the sudden she felt herself hit soft silk and realized her must have moved them to the bed.

"This is where I should have brought you on our wedding night, where all Malfoy wives have given themselves completely to their husbands" He seemed to be speaking and not knowing what he was saying "If I take you now, on this bed, I will never be able to let you go. You will forever and always be mine. I'm giving you the chance Gin, to stop me now." The warning fell on deaf ears as Ginny was too lost. This was Draco, a man she once loved and if admitting the truth still loved.

… a little later (sorry I don't know how much is appropriate for this site.)

end

"Gin…" Her name was whispered from his lips a while later as they rested in each others arms sedated. She couldn't believe what had just happened and tried to blink back the tears. She didn't understand how he had changed so suddenly, his control lost and his nature changing.

"I think that proves and banishes the idea of divorce once and for all don't you think" His laugh stung her and she knew that he was back to the old Draco. She heard the bed creak as he got off to put on some clothing. "I have to admit that I'm impressed by the dedication to your role as my wife"

"I don't give a shit what you think" was her tight reply as she tried to hide the tears. He stilled for a moment, and she could feel his eyes on her as her back faced him.

"Ginny…" his curious voice was filled with huskiness and she knew then that he was the same old Draco, just like his ancestors, cold and cruel. The softness and caring nature she thought he had been in her imagination.

"Go to hell, Draco" she snapped "You got what you wanted from me, and I from you. We're both happy and satisfied, leave it at that" She told his saucily. She thought for a moment that he was going to join her back on the bed, but was thankful to hear him putting on his pants. She didn't want him to see her cry and humiliate herself further.

"As you wish, I'll leave. Might I suggest before I go that you try and get some rest…you look tired" and moments later she heard him start to leave. "Oh also tonight Pansy has set up a dinner and reception so that you have the chance to meet some of my friends that live nearby. They are all very interested to meet the new Mrs. Malfoy." He added as he reached the door.

That got her attention right away and she sat up to and quickly turned to face him.

"You mean Pansy is here!" her voice was uncontrollably louder, a few octaves higher.

"Of course, where else would she be" he replied

"Where else indeed" Ginny muttered under her breath. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse and more complicated, she had to get this news.

"I already informed you that my office is now based out of the manor. Since Pansy is my personal assistant I'm going to need her to be here to help me organize things, she is very talented at organizing and would be most beneficial if I'm going to be controlling out of one place. Try and be civil and not let your imagination run off with you Gin" Draco's tired reply came as he opened the door.

Ginny counted in her head and took many deep breathes and trying to calm herself. "I'm sure Pansy is talented in many other areas as well. Just one thing before you leave. Which one of us will you be introducing as the mistress of the manor? We don't want any confusion or embarrassment in front of your friends." She glared at the door as it slammed behind him, the hinges shaking from the force. It was only after he left that she allowed herself to succumb to the tears and quietly cry herself to sleep.

It was only later on in the evening that Draco returned and covered her in a blanket, sighing at the sight of her tear streaked face and pillow. It was only then that he finally left her in peace and went outside.

Okay so I'm hoping to get the next chapter up. I now have a beta, so it should be better in grammar and spelling and take me less time because now I won't have to do so much revision and triple/quadruple checking it.

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND EVERYONE WHO IS READING XOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter A N

Hey everyone I just thought that I would let those who where reading this that I'm going to have two chapters up by the end of this weekend and hopefully will be getting back to this story. School and work last year took over my life and I wasn't able to get much done.

I really want to finish this story and have about 8 chapters or so to go but they will be shorter and hopefully be faster.

So all in all hopefully no one is too angry for the long update and will check back this weekend!

xoxo

B


End file.
